Promise
by The Purple Dragon 1012
Summary: “Promise me.” “Promise you what?” “…That you will never leave.” jacob/leah
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters used in it.

Promise

I heard random screams of "good luck!" and "be brave, Jake!" as I walked back into town. The whole pack was supposed to have a meeting to discuss "everything." I don't know what Sam considers "everything" but I went along anyway. The real question was why was I being dragged into being the alarm clock and or escort for Leah Clearwater. She knew about the meeting, hell even Seth showed up. He was late but he was there.

When Sam asked where Leah was he muttered something about "too dangerous in the morning." I assumed he meant Leah, and I think Sam did too because he had a weird look on his face. So he told me to "go get her!" which puts me in my current position.

* * *

Sue opened the door for me when I got there.

"Leah's upstairs dear." She smiled at me, directing me to the stairs. Leah's scent hit me when I reached the top step. It smelled like flowers gardenias to be exact. I followed the smell to her room.

I pushed the door open slowly and stuck my head in. The walls were a light pale yellow color and there were stuffed animals in a large mount not too from the door of the bathroom. Leah was in bed asleep. I walked around the bed to look at her face and what I saw surprised me. She was smiling! No one actually thought it was possible. None of us have ever seen her smile before well except Sam but I don't really want to open that can of worms. The whole pack thinks she's a bitter, stubborn bitch … but now anyone could mistake her for an angel. WHAT?! Did I just think that? No I didn't.

"Jake?" Leah muttered and her smile grew bigger. The canines in her mouth were clearly visible.

"yes?" I answered. My dad once told me that you can have conversation with someone who was asleep. So I might as well give it a try. She giggled in reply to my voice. I wonder what's she dreaming about. She said my name so maybe I'm in it.

"Stop it, it tickles!" Leah giggled again. What the hell was going on in that dream of hers?! Her giggles then came to an abrupt stop.

"Leah, what's wrong?" I asked her in a low whisper.

"No! Not again … don't leave! Jake come back!" tears rolled down her face, her eyes were still closed.

"Leah I am not going anywhere I'm right here." I wiped some of the tears off of her face.

"Why does everyone leave me?" It was too much for me. I pulled her into my arms and held her. The next thing I knew I felt Leah's arms wrap around my torso and her head found its way deeper into my shirt.

"Leah?"

"Promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"…That you will never leave."

"I promise Leah." I tried to look at her face but it was still buried in my chest. Her breathing was still slow so I knew she was still asleep. I laid back bringing her with me, forgetting all about the pack meeting we were both missing.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

_I wasn't planning on writing another chapter to this fic cause I was kinda proud that I posted my first one shot but here is the second and possibly final chapter to this story. _

* * *

I heard the door of my room open slowly. Without opening my eyes I knew it was my little brother and I also knew what he wanted. I promised myself yesterday that I would not get out of bed until after noon. And there Seth was at seven o clock trying to get me out of bed.

"Leah, please, we have to go to a meeting." He begged me but I only snuggled deeper into my covers in reply. He asked again if I was getting up, the persistent little pest. I shot up and glared at him through sleepy eyes.

"Get out!" I growled at him.

He showed me his sad eyes. Those darn sad eyes. They could make you do anything he wanted you to, but right now, fortunately I was immune to his "special" powers of manipulation.

"Seth I told you I wasn't going, so leave." I buried my head under one of my pillows and waited for the sound of the door clicking shut. When it did, I made myself comfortable enough for sleep once again.

* * *

I listened to the sound coming from the television. I have watched this movie so many times I didn't have to even see the screen to know what was going on. Something warm wrapped around my hand. Usually it was Sam's hand. I always had the same dream it would be him and me watching this movie together and I would wake up right before we would kiss. But it felt different, there was more heat radiating off of the person beside me. I opened my eyes and looked over. It wasn't Sam, it was Jake. Squeezing my hand a little he smiled and I smiled back. Then my smile turned to a confused look because he let go of my hand and leaned towards me.

"Jake?" I didn't understand why but my smile returned but this time it was bigger. I knew he was about to kiss me. And I was excited about it. Jake rubbed his nose against mine in a cute Eskimo kiss.

"Yes?" his voice rang through my ears. His voice was amazing, and it just felt so right. It made me giggle like a little girl. He grazed his fingertips on my sides, exactly where my ticklish spot was.

"Stop it, it tickles!" I told him in between my laughter, but his smile only grew bigger. Then abruptly he stopped. I stared at the empty couch cushion next to me. Where did he go? I got up and then the couch and television disappeared. A pathway lit up from where I stood to a door about ten feet away. Sam appeared beside me as well. He kissed my forehead and smiled before he walked down the pathway and through the door. Next was my father, he stepped in front of me and said "I will miss you. Take care of your mother and brother, kiddo." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and walked the pathway to the door. I started to cry as I watched him walk farther away from me.

"What's wrong, Leah?" I turned and there he was. Jake. He cupped my face in his hands and pecked me gently on the lips. Without warning the warmth from his hands disappeared just like he did once again.

"No! Not again … don't leave! Jake come back!" I fell to my knees and the tears started to fall once again. "Why does everyone leave me?" I asked. First Sam left then my father and now Jake. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I hugged whoever was hugging me tightly when I heard my name. "Leah?" it was Jake again. He came back. He did love me.

"Promise me." I said

"Promise you what?"

"…that you will never leave."

"I promise Leah." Jake's voice was so sincere and my arms didn't want to let go.

I woke up to the feeling of breath on my face. I opened my eyes and just like in my dream Jake's face was not that far away from mine. To make sure I wasn't dreaming anymore I bit my tongue as hard as I could and unfortunately I felt the pain.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed causing Jake to flip off my bed, taking me and half the covers with him.

"What? What?" he looked around wildly to see what was wrong.

"GET OUT!" I screamed in his face. He stared back at me like I was crazy before he gave me that beautiful smile. He turned around to say one last thing. "Maybe we should do this again sometime… how about tomorrow?" I threw my pillow at his head, but luckily for him he ducked and strutted out of my room like he was king of the world. From my window I watched him as he walked into the woods with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Promise

Promise

Chapter 3

I don't own twilight.

Music blasted through the stereo of my garage, the events from yesterday still flashing in my head. I am so confused about this. I imprinted on her … didn't I? It seemed like that but none of the others really explained what it first felt like. And if I did imprint on Leah, she must have imprinted back. All the questions I had were giving me a headache and the blasting heavy metal music wasn't helping at all. I pulled the plug on the stereo and walked back to my house.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" my dad asked me as he flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Nothing … I think I'm gonna go to Sam's. I'll be back soon." The door slammed behind me before I even heard his faint good-bye. Going to Sam might be the best option I have at the moment.

* * *

I walked up the path to Emily's house and the sight surprised me. Sam was sitting on the porch alone with a bored expression on his face.

"Hey …" I stood on the steps looking at him.

"…Hey."

"Why are you out here?"

"Emily said it would be good if I got some fresh air … and Leah's inside too." What?! What was she doing here? I tried to keep the cool emotionless look on my face but I didn't know how well that was going for me.

"What is she doing here?" I asked

"Talking to Emily. I think they're friends again." He smiled at me. Sam has always wished that they would be friends again.

"That's great." I smiled back. How the hell do I start this conversation? I'll look like an idiot if I just ask. And Leah was inside too, maybe she can see me right now. Crap!

"…Jake!" Sam's voice popped into my head. I looked at him again. "What are you doing here?"

"I … wanted to talk to you." My voice got quieter with each word.

"About what?"

"Imprinting."

"Have you …?"

"… Maybe, I don't know." Sam got up, peeked into the screen door and sat down again.

"How the hell could you not know?!" he screamed in a whisper.

"I don't know…"

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"You mean yesterday … the day you were supposed to bring Leah back to the meeting?" I grinned sheepishly at him instead of saying anything. Sam sighed and asked who. All of a sudden I got tongue-tied I couldn't say it. I imprinted on Leah Clearwater… at least I think I did. See I can say it in my head just fine but when I open my mouth, nothing comes out.

"Like hell I do! I'll talk to you later Em." The screen door slammed open and out walked Leah. My eyes followed her as she walked down the path. I gave her retreating back a meaningful look and slowly glanced back up at Sam. He was staring at me with his jaw slightly open. He knew.

"… No freaking way." That was all he said and then he did something that I never would have expected him to do. He laughed. He was laughing at me and not just at me but also at the idea of me and Leah as a couple. The bastard! I felt the anger rage through my veins. Standing up, my fist balled automatically and then it collided with his face. I muttered an apology to Emily who rushed out to catch Sam, and walked down the same path as Leah did only minutes ago. I thought Sam would understand, maybe even help but I guess not.

End of chapter 3

* * *

_Okay I should explain some things. This story is no longer a two-shot. YAY! And the layout is pretty simple the povs will just alternate between Jacob and Leah. And if anyone has any advice of how to write in Jacob's pov, please put it in a review or a pm because I need them. I beg of you! Please! T.T _


	4. Chapter 4

Promise chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

Stupid Jacob Black. I hate him! I glared at my ceiling. I totally need something to vent my anger at. Maybe Jake would magically appear and I could yell at him and he could just … smile that beautiful smile… I took a deep breath to fill my lungs with fresh oxygen and then grabbed the pillow from behind my head. Putting it on my face I let all the air out with a bloodcurdling scream. There, got it out of my system.

"Wow…" Seth was leaning against the doorframe all cool-like.

"You have been spending too much time with the pack, Seth," I gave him a soft smirk.

"And you haven't been spending enough time with them." I glared at him, for that what was he getting at?

"What are you talking about?"

"Leah … if you spent more time with them they would realize that you're not the bitch they think you are."

"And what if I am the bitch they think I am?"

"You're not!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm your little brother! I know you! I know you better than anyone!" I looked into his eyes. They practically screamed "_Leah you're my older sister I love you! Why are you doing this to yourself?"_ I don't know. I honestly don't know why I am doing this to my self. If I could I would forget about everything that even threatens to make me cry or make me feel like crap. But the world doesn't work that way. Before I knew it warm salty tears fell from my eyes and Seth wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Stupid little brothers, you can never lie to them. I don't know how long we stayed like that but Seth let go when our mom came in.

"What's wrong dear?" I just shook my head and mumbled a 'nothing' in reply. "I do not believe you."

"I'm okay now … promise; you can blame Seth for that."

"You're welcome." Seth scoffed and we both turned and made funny faces at each other. Our mother laughed at us and said, "You two are priceless."

"Actually I do … have a price." Seth grinned brightly

"I gave you your allowance two days ago." Oh! Burn! Stupid antics of little brother foiled once again by mom. I held in my laughter as Seth stomped back to his room. He can be so childish when he wants to be.

"So what happened yesterday?" I hope she's not talking about what I think she's talking about.

"When yesterday?" I asked acting confused.

"With Jake?" Jake? Jake, who? Never heard of him.

"Jake?" I asked still acting confused.

"Jacob."

"Oh that Jake! Nothing, nothing really." I gave her the least fakest smile I could possibly give. Looking at her expression I knew she didn't believe me. "I don't wanna talk about it, Mom," I said honestly.

"I'll wait til' you're ready but while I'm waiting, can you take something to your cousin?"

* * *

The basket filled with my mother's special double chocolate chip muffins hung loosely on my arm as I knocked on Emily and Sam's screen door. I stared blankly into the woods at the side of the house until I heard the footsteps stop. I turned my head and Emily stood behind the screen with a look of surprise painted on her face. I just stood there and looked at her for a while. I took in everything, from her pretty eyes to the horrible scars.

"Emily, I am so sorry" I just blurted my apology out. Faster than light Emily jumped from behind the screen door and tackled me with the biggest bear hug ever. Unfortunately because of the huge hug I dropped my mom's homemade muffins, but neither of us cared. Our friendship started all over again and all because of the five words I said. She released me and dragged me into the kitchen where Sam was sitting. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out some lemonade while she said,

"Sam go clean up the muffins outside and stay out there, me and Leah have some catching up to do." she smiled at me again and we started talking about everything that had happened in the past couple years. I didn't even realize how much I missed her until now. The next hour we talked and laughed about everything. My face hurt so much from all the smiling I was doing.

"You know with the whole maid of honor thing…" Emily stirred her lemonade with her straw.

"Don't worry, I will be the best maid of honor ever I promise." I flashed a reassuring smile.

"It's not that." Huh? What's wrong? Did I do something? All these thoughts swam through my head. As if reading my mind she continued "It's not you … it's the best man."

"Why? Who is he?"

"Jake." Emily said. She tried to smile at me. She knew I hated Jake, well I used to hate Jake. Darn it I'm doing it again! I need a pillow to scream into.

"Ugh … its okay I don't really hate him that much anymore I guess." I hesitated on the words I used but I think it came out right.

"Since when?" she leaned forward with anticipation. She could be such a gossip sometimes.

"Yesterday, Ihadadreamandwokeupnexttohimandthenthrewapillowathishead. You know the whole shebang."

"You love him don't you?" What? Emily, how could you say such a thing I don't love him! I don't hate him but I sure as hell don't like or love him!

"I imprinted on him that's all." I tried to keep my cool.

"Leah I think that you-"

"Like hell I do!" I stood up and gave her a nice farewell smile before saying "I'll talk to you later Em."

"Denial isn't a river in Egypt you know." That was the last thing I heard before I pushed open the screen and walked out. I saw Jake was sitting on the porch with Sam but I ignored him. Emily's words spun around in my head as a walked down the path into the forest. When I got pretty far into the forest I stripped off my clothes and transformed. I needed to think. I took off, all I could feel was the wind running through my fur.

* * *

_okay so that was the fourth chapter thanks for the reviews. i love reading them._

_so thanks for reading and please review more! _


	5. Chapter 5

Promise

Promise

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight._

* * *

Chapter 5

I sat down in a clearing in the middle of the forest. It was peaceful and beautiful, just like Leah's face when she was sleeping. To be completely honest I wouldn't mind waking up to her every morning, even if the result was her throwing a pillow at my face. I smiled softly remembering yesterday. I looked over across the clearing and noticed something that I didn't notice before. Clothes. Why would there be clothes lying randomly in the middle of a clearing? Walking over, I picked one of the articles up. It was Leah's; I would know the smell on it anywhere. She had transformed and ran off somewhere. I smirked; she's in my element now.

* * *

In wolf form I closed my eyes to listen for her, but I heard nothing. She was either too far away or she had nothing on her mind. That was depressing I was hoping that she would be thinking about me. But my judgment has been faulty lately. Sam … I felt some anger run through my veins again. Ignoring my anger, I picked up my clothes, and ran towards Leah's scent.

Pushing through an evil vein I came upon the cliff edge where Leah and I argued about ... my feelings for Bella. And there she sat in her naked human form, sitting on the same rock I had sat on. Leah's arms were wrapped around her legs and her chin was seated comfortably on her knees. She looked so small and innocent.

"Hello Jake." Leah whispered. She didn't even turn to look at me. Her eyes continued to stare past the cliff. I walked over to her slowly; worried she might leave if I walked too fast. For a couple minutes all I did was sit next to her still in wolf form, staring in the same direction that she was. It was eating away at me. All I wanted to do was take her into my arms and hold her, treat her the way she's supposed to be treated, make her happy. I held myself back and just brushed my muzzle against her thigh in greeting. I transformed back and put my jean shorts back on. I looked away from Leah and handed my shirt to her.

When I turned back to her, she was in the same position she was in before but there was one difference. She put on my t-shirt. The shirt was way too big for her; it looked like she was swimming in it. I heard my own laughter in the air. Leah glared at me fiercely, but I couldn't stop laughing. She looked down at my shirt and a melodic giggle escaped her lips. She had no idea how beautiful she truly was.

* * *

The sky was orange and the setting sun was a blood red color. After our laughter stopped we just sat next to each other in silence. That was until Leah said something.

"It's going to be hot tomorrow." She stated it so simply.

"What are you the weathergirl now?" I leaned closer to her and smirked.

"No, I was just stating an observation." Usually my attitude would have made her angry by now but her voice sounded more sweet than angry. "When the sun's setting and it's red like that it means that the next day is going to have high temperatures."

"Wow" it was all I could say. I didn't know she was smart too. I smiled. It probably was one of my goofy smiles that said I just won something. And I did I just learned something new about the girl I imprinted on.

"What?" she turned her face to me? Our noses were millimeters apart. All I had to do was make a slight move closer to her and we could have been kissing.

"Nothing." I turned my head back to the setting sun. She was starting to warm up to me a little and I don't want to push it. To top it off, with my luck, my actions could just blow up in my face. I glanced at her sideways to see her reaction. There in her eyes was anger. Oh shit! Oh please Leah, don't do this to me. Leah got to her feet and started walking away from me. "Leah! Wait! Where are you going?" I stood up too.

"This is an ugly shirt." She smirked at me evilly. What was she going to do?

"… That's actually my favorite shirt." It was my favorite shirt I wore it all the time, especially when I was working on cars.

"Is it really?! Well that's great." her voice … it was fake happy. I am so screwed! "Good-bye Jacob!" she called me Jacob again. Her evil smirk fell into a frown and she transformed. BOOM! See my actions just blew up in my face! Pieces of my favorite shirt littered the cliff's edge and Leah was already gone. What am I going to do now?

* * *

My knuckles knocked the door in front to the Clearwater home. A shadow passed by the window but I couldn't see who it was. A couple minutes later sue answered the door.

"Hello Jake." She smiled politely at me. "Which one are you here for?"

"Leah."

"Come on in. She's in the living room." Sue walked past me into the kitchen and I turned the corner that lead to the living room. Leah had her hair pushed up into a messy ponytail. As I sat down next to her, she continued to ignore me.

"I know why you're mad." I said slowly. I should have kissed her. I really should have.

"Really? You do?!" there was the fake happy again. "No freaking way!"

"Leah I should have-"

"Yea you should have but you didn't." what did she mean that she wanted me to kiss her?!

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not Sam!" oops! How did that leave my mouth? Then she started laughing.

"I don't care about Sam. Sure it still hurts but it's not as bad as before. Whenever I used to see him, I see you instead and that pisses me off more!" is she somehow saying that she loves me too? I am not going to miss my chance this time. I wrapped an arm around her waist and yanked her closer to me. Without thinking I smashed my mouth down on hers. At first she tried to pull away, but I held her too tightly. Finally giving up she wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me even closer.

"Hey!" Leah and I broke apart and looked to the direction that the noise came from. It was Seth. "What the hell is going on?"

"Seth…" I began but he interrupted me.

"No!" he wasn't the happy little Seth that we all knew. "Mom! Do you know what your daughter is doing?!" he screamed.

"No dear what is she doing?" sue called from the kitchen.

"She's making out with Jake on the couch!"

"That's nice dear, come and help me with dinner." She commanded.

"But…"he turned back to me. "I may have looked up to you before and I still do, but if you hurt her, I hurt you." He jabbed my shoulder with his index finger and stalked off into the kitchen.

"Jacob hon would you like to stay for dinner?" sue called.

"sure." I said back, staring at Leah. She stared back at me with a small smile and a bright blush across her cheeks.

End of chapter 5

* * *

_This is chapter 5 redone; I didn't really change anything I just added a better ending. It was too short. T.T and plus I wanted them to actually get the show on the road, lol. So I hope everyone likes it better and please review. XD_


	6. Chapter 6

Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 6

My four paws hit the ground in a fast pace. I didn't know where I was running to, but I was running. Air flew through my fur as I increased my speed. It was cool and refreshing. Being able to run and feel the wind like this was the only thing I loved about being a wolf. It feels like you're flying without having to leave the ground.

Somehow I found myself on the cliff. It was 'the cliff'. That stupid fight I had with Jake. It was here. Looking back at what I said, I would admit to myself, and only myself, that I was a little harsh. He didn't need me to say such things but I did anyway. Changing back to human form I sat down on the rock that was closest to me. I was so lost in thought before that I didn't realize I would eventually need my clothes again. It was too late now. I pulled my knees to my chin to hide myself. Once I was comfortable I stared into the empty space in front of me. My mind went blank.

* * *

I heard a bush or two rustle. I knew who it was. I didn't know how I knew but I did. "Hello Jake," I whispered. I kept my eyes staring in front of me. I'm too proud, that's why I won't look at him, even though I want to look at him, hug him, kiss him … why do I keep thinking this stuff? Emily is wrong! She is so wrong, I don't love him! Its just the fact that I imprinted on him. That's all.

Still as a wolf he came and sat down next to me. He didn't do anything for a while. Just sat there. What was he thinking? Why did he follow me here? What did he what? I felt his muzzle rub against my thigh. His nose was wet and cold. I hid my smile in my knees, hoping Jake wouldn't see it. Out of the corner of my eye I watched him transform back and put on his jeans. The next thing I knew he handed me his shirt and looked away. I pulled the greasy, Jake smelling t-shirt over my head. It felt so right to wear it. It was like a little reminder of him.

Glancing over at Jake, I saw that he turned back to me, but he was laughing. How dare he? Who the hell did he think he was to laugh at me? What was his problem?! Death glare time. My eyes felt like they magically became daggers, but he was still laughing. They had no effect on him whatsoever. I fumed silently, glancing down at his shirt. The green fabric hung loosely on my small frame. I never really took notice of how much smaller I was compared to him. I giggled at the thought.

* * *

After that fantastic moment was over we sat in silence for maybe and hour or two. I wanted to say something start a conversation, but I didn't now what to say. Jake and I have never really had anything in common before. I have to say something. The sun started to set. It was red. Wait it was red!

"It's going to be hot tomorrow."

"What are you, the weather girl now?" I felt him lean closer. He is trying to be flirty. Its kinda … dare I say it, cute.

"No, I was just stating an observation." I guess I should explain what I mean because the cute idiot doesn't seem to get it. "When the sun's setting and it's red like that it means that the next day is going to have high temperatures."

"Wow," he had that goofy smile on his face. The same beautiful smile he flashed me only days ago.

"What?" I turned my head to face him. Oh my God! Another thing that I didn't notice. We were close , really close. I didn't move though. I just waited. I waited for him to move closer, to kiss me.

"Nothing," he said turning his head away from mine. I …. No. My brain felt like it exploded. I can't believe him! The bastard! He could have… I stood up quickly I need to get away from him. Now! "Leah! Wait! Where are you going?" he stood up to follow me. All of a sudden I knew what I could do to make him pay! I turned back to him and smirked evilly.

"This is an ugly shirt." I said pulling on the collar.

"… That's actually my favorite shirt." He answered me sheepishly. I guess he was regretting his actions already. Well that sucks for him!

"Is it really?! That's great!" I turned away quickly. "Good-bye Jacob!" I let my bones crack and bend as a transformed, ripping his favorite shirt to shreds. Ridding it of its once nice smelling, greasy glory.

* * *

I stopped at the clearing where I left my clothes and put them back on before I wandered home. The moment I stepped inside I felt my mother looking at me. "Hey Mom." Sadness just decided to sweep in.

"Tell me what's wrong." She hugged me tightly. I felt every little ounce of love she had for me in that one hug. We moved the conversation to the living room.

"It's Jake," I mumbled sitting down on the couch. "I think …I …love him."

"That doesn't explain what the problem is, dear."

"It is the problem!" I continued to tell her everything that happened on the cliff. Each time I paused to take a breath or to just pause the story she gave me one of her motherly glances. When I was finished she hugged me and went into the kitchen to make me what she called 'comfort food'.

"The same comfort food my mother used to make me whenever you're father screwed up while we were dating," she said. I smiled at her. It better be good.

"It's almost ready dear." She called to me. I was lounging on the couch flipping through the channels. There was nothing on. That's when there was a knock at the door. Lazily I got up and looked through the curtains to see who it was. It was Jake!

"Mom!" I yelled in a whisper.

"What is it?" she came into the hallway.

"It's him!" What do I do?!

"Go in the living room." I did as she said, hoping she might tell him to go away. But she didn't! Jake came in silently and sat down on the couch next to me.

"I know why you're mad." Oh, do you Jake? Do you know?

"Really?! You do?! No freaking way!" I felt so stupid I actually expected him to kiss me. I thought he would feel the same.

"Leah I should have-" I cut him off.

"Yeah you should have, but you didn't." You were supposed to kiss me! I was waiting for it, Jake!

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not Sam!" He was comparing himself to Sam! He is nothing like Sam! It was so stupid. The laugh that left my mouth sounded cruel and harsh.

"I don't care about Sam. Sure it still hurts but it's not as bad as before. Whenever I used to see him, I see you instead and that pisses me off more!" The feelings he makes me feel the love, the hate, everything it makes me sick. I hate him for making me feel this way. And yet I love him because he does! It's not like I want to -. His arm wrapped around my waist and I felt myself pulled into him. He smashed his lips down on top of mine without warning. Does he think that kissing me now makes up for it?! I pushed against his chest to get away, but his arms held me so tightly. He was too strong and too warm and he smelled way too nice. I melted into the kiss, finally wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hey!" a voice yelled. Seth! Jake pulled away from me and looked at him. "What the hell is going on?"

"Seth …" Jake started talking before I could even find the words to say anything.

"No!" Seth's eyes looked like they were blazing. I never thought he would have a reaction like this. "Mom! Do you know what your daughter is doing?" he yelled towards the kitchen. Is he going to broadcast it to everyone?! The little brat!

"No dear, what is she doing?"

"She's making out with Jake on the couch!"

"That's nice dear, come and help me with dinner." Seth's jaw dropped. He was speechless. He should have realized by now that mom has always been on my side. He turned back to Jake, only glancing at me for a second.

"But… I may have looked up to you before and I still do, but if you hurt her I hurt you!" he poked Jake in the shoulder roughly before stalking grumpily into the kitchen.

"Jacob hon, would you like to stay for dinner?" I looked at Jake. Please Jake stay. For me?

"Sure." He stared at me. The intensity of his eyes made me blush. You could probably fry an egg on my cheeks, they were that hot. I smiled. Is this going to be our happy ending?

End of chapter 6

_i hope this chapter makes up for the crappyness of chapter 5. thanks for the reviews! and thanks for reading! _


	7. Epilogue

Promise

_I do not own Twilight _

* * *

Epilogue

It is a bright, sunny day in La Push. Everything is right and perfect with the world, because today is a special day. Today is Sam and Emily's wedding day. I, the maid of honor, am currently running around like a crazy chicken with its head cut off.

"Rachel stop pulling on the bow it looks fine!" I called to her. I was fixing the flower girl's hair. "I swear you're worse than your boyfriend." She rolled her eyes to me, mentioning Paul. Yes, I said Paul. Paul, you know, the one with the anger issues. Since he imprinted on Rachel, his anger levels have gone down and he seems more easygoing. Well more so than usual.

"Where is the priest?!" I yelled to no one.

"I think he's taking a piss." Hot breath hit my ear and I felt two, strong, warm arms wrap around my waist.

"You're going to wrinkle my dress." I frowned.

"So?" Jake leaned down and kissed my neck gently.

"So then I have to take it off and then re-iron what ever is wrinkled." He could be so stupid.

"I can actually help you with that." He said in-between the kisses he was trailing further up my neck.

"You can iron?" I giggled. I can actually picture him in his underwear ironing what he was going to wear that day.

"No." I turned around to face him. "I mean the taking it off part."

"There isn't time now … later." I sighed unwrapping Jake's warm, strong ... sexy arms from around me and started to walk away. In one quick fluid movement Jake pulled me back to him and pushed his lips against mine. When he pulled away I was confused and breathless. What did I have to do?

"Then I will see you later." His voice was husky, yet sweet. I nodded dumbly as I watched him strut to where the other pack members were standing. Now where was I going before he distracted me? … Emily! Hitching up the pink skirt of the dress, I ran as best as I could to the tent where Emily was changing.

As I walked in, her mother and my mother were fixing her train at the bottom of the dress and pieces of her hair.

"Leah, how is everything out there? Have you seen Sam?" she asked me. Everything was perfect: her hair, her dress, her makeup.

"Everything is going smoothly, and no I haven't seen Sam. But don't worry the big, bad wolf Sam Uley wouldn't get cold feet. Besides he loves you." Emily's eyes brimmed with tears she was about to cry. "Don't you dare cry!" I scolded.

"… Leah." I smiled softly and we hugged. Letting go, I smiled at her once again before going back out to set everyone up in the procession line.

Claire stood in the line first holding the little white basket of roses with the other flower girl. Next was Kim. The pink dress did look nice on her. And you did not even have to look at her to tell. All you had to do was look at Jared's face. He stared at her as she glided down the aisle. Aww, puppy love! It was so cute. Paul had a similar reaction when Rachel glided down next. Finally it was my turn. I turned back to give Emily one last look and smile. Emily smiled brightly back at me. Her hands shook slightly as she held the bouquet of flowers. She was nervous. I returned my full attention to the task at hand and started my descent before the blushing bride. Thoughts started to swarm in my head. Since this relationship between me and Jake I have had a lot of these random thoughts. Would I shake like that when I get married? Will I be nervous at all? I smiled prettily through my worries. My eyes caught Jake's quite easily. It was like he knew what I was thinking. He knew I was worried. And the look in his eyes only made me think more. Will we get married? Will we be happy? How many children would we have? Where would we live? So many questions!

I stopped where I was supposed to at the end of the aisle. The music started up louder, it was Emily's turn. She walked gracefully down the aisle even though her eyes were hidden behind the veil I knew she and Sam were staring at each other. She was the most beautiful vision of white I have ever seen and probably will ever see.

Her father gave her to Sam and he took her hand.

* * *

The reception was full of happy people. They were all dancing, talking, screaming and eating. I watched Seth stuff cake down his throat, it was actually intensely disgusting. Where is Jake? I haven't seen him since everyone was moved into the tent for the reception. The band started to play a slow song. All the couples were obviously dancing. Every pack member that had imprinted was dancing with there girl …except Jake.

"Leah, may I have this dance?" Jake's voice asked from behind me. I spun around and looked at his face. He wore his usual smile.

"I suppose." I put my hand in his and he lead me to the dance floor. Arriving at our destination I wrapped my arms around his neck as Jake pulled me closer to him.

"I want to ask you something." His voice hesitated but only slightly.

"What?" I asked pulling away from him a little. He let go of me and dropped down on one knee. HE WASN'T! NO! HE WASN'T! he pulled out a little black box. I shook my head and closed my eyes tightly. I was going to start crying I just knew it. Jake gently took hold of my hand.

"Leah Clearwater, will you marry me?" Opening my eyes at once, I stared at him. The tears fell like I knew they would. I took a shaky breath.

"Yes," I said softly. Jake's lips broke into another beautiful smile and he slipped the diamond on my finger. Throwing my arms around him I kissed him with the most passion that I could muster. That was a large feat since I was crying.

All the questions I had before disappeared. It didn't matter when we got married, or how many children we had, or where we lived, because no matter what we will be happy. Our love is eternal.

End of epilogue

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone please review! XD_


End file.
